role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
JellyfishMask
JellyfishMask (クラゲマスク Kuragemasuku) is a Nocturne with a jellyfish motif, the father of IkaMask, a former member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality JellyfishMask is known to be hippie-like and a cool dude, also known to be pretty wacky and care-free. Back in his youth, he was a major ladiesman and constantly got girlfriends all the time, though had a bad habit of being picky with them. On the battlefield, he preferred to be espionage, that way he could use his invisibility cloak and surprise attack his enemies. By the time he got a son, while he became more serious, he still retained his more playful and kooky side. However, sometime shortly after losing his son, JellyfishMask fell into grief and became more dour, completely robbed of any emotion, as well as becoming reliant on his master ManticoreMask. While serving ManticoreMask, he was stone-cold, loyal, fierce and ruthless to the bone and heavily enforced ManticoreMask's rules. However, he still did care for his son. Upon meeting back up with his son and then seeing ManticoreMask's true colors, JellyfishMask then made a face heel turn and then ditched ManticoreMask and chose to save his son rather than serve him ever again. History Backstory JellyfishMask was a Nocturne who became a warrior who was mainly assigned to incognito jobs at a rather young age and was also known to be quite the ladiesman. He was attracted to many women of all kinds of species, but he eventually settled down with woman and got married, then later would go on to have a son, IkaMask. However later on, one day, as the three went out to sea, tragedy struck; a wild and devastating storm occurred at sea and caused the three to become separated. While JellyfishMask survived, his son apparently did not. He tried looking all over for him, but to no avail. Driven to the point of despair, JellyfishMask nearly caused self-harm to himself, up until then ManticoreMask appeared to him, offering him to become his right-hand man and also be given the chance to regain his lost son. JellyfishMask accepted and eventually became ManticoreMask's chief enforcer. Debut: Cry of the Manticore JellyfishMask first appeared when during one of ManticoreMask's ceremonies, JellyfishMask appeared to him and informed him about the news that FlamingoMask and his group had crash-landed there recently, ManticoreMask was pleased and then set his plan into motion. Believing the only way to destroy Flamingo Squadron was to take down their masters (such as SaberMask and OwlMask), ManticoreMask then sent out JellyfishMask to go out and defeat the five Shadowbloods, to which JellyfishMask accepted, but on the condition he would to spare Neo SquidMask for himself. ManticoreMask wasn't a big fan of the idea, but then accepted just as so long he would be able to contain him. JellyfishMask then flew over to the Flamingo Squardron's then current location fast and then proceeded to beat them down easily with his stealth skills and his powerful electrical power. However, he had only merely captured IkaMask. JellyfishMask then proceeded to tell off OwlMask, SaberMask and KappaMask that the Flamingo Squadron was currently being held at their island and that they had until 6:00 PM to arrive to rescue the five or else they would perish. JellyfishMask then fled off and returned back to Manticore Village. Upon returning there, he also reunited back with IkaMask at a tower, where he began to speak with IkaMask. Upon IkaMask's questioning, JellyfishMask then revealed to Neo SquidMask that he was actually his father. JellyfishMask also then explained his reasons for joining the Brotherhood when IkaMask tried denying him, stating his real father would never join the Brotherhood. JellyfishMask then also offered IkaMask a chance for them to be reunited, but he refused, stating that he couldn't believe what JellyfishMask had done. JellyfishMask then began to realize.....when the time came to fight OwlMask, SaberMask and KappaMask, JellyfishMask then left, but before he did so, he told IkaMask that he was sorry for "abandoning" him. JellyfishMask then took off. Once it was only one minute away until 6:00 PM, ManticoreMask returned to the four, with JellyfishMask now present on joining him. Once it officially became 6:00, OwlMask, SaberMask and KappaMask then arrived. ManticoreMask and JellyfishMask then fought off the three, with ManticoreMask mainly fighting off SaberMask. JellyfishMask mainly fought off OwlMask and KappaMask, giving them quite the challenge with his electrical tentacles and his invisibilty power. Upon hearing FlamingoMask's dad comment to OwlMask though, JellyfishMask was further reminded of what he was doing and thought to himself more. The fight came to a high tide however when IkaMask joined in the fray, trying to free FlamingoMask, CondorMask, LobsterMask and MoleMask. ManticoreMask spotted him in the act and then shot him down with his energy blasts and then began to fight him some more. After some fighting between IkaMask and ManticoreMask, ManticoreMask then gained the upper hand and then began to shock IkaMask badly with his crimson lightning, nearly frying him in the process. JellyfishMask saw ManticoreMask frying his son and then stepped in, fighting off ManticoreMask, deciding to no longer work for his cause and that his son was important to him. The two dueled each other for a bit, with JellyfishMask shocking ManticoreMask with his own electrical bolts. ManticoreMask then fought back using his crimson lighting back at JellyfishMask, to which JellyfishMask then used his might to stand though the blast some more. While this was going on, SaberMask then used his Tyranno Arms; with all of his energy, JellyfishMask then picked up ManticoreMask and then threw him aside, allowing SaberMask to dropkick him, sending ManticoreMask off of a cliff. JellyfishMask then slid, weakened. As JellyfishMask lay there wounded, IkaMask came up to him and the two then began to speak to each other. JellyfishMask said to IkaMask that he never meant to cause him any harm, but by joining ManticoreMask, he felt he caused him harm anyways. He also told IkaMask that had he known IkaMask was actually alive and well, he never would have done this. JellyfishMask then said to him that he was sorry for all the trouble he caused him. IkaMask however then told JellyfishMask that it wasn't his fault and he forgave JellyfishMask. JellyfishMask and IkaMask then bonded some more, patching things up. However then ManticoreMask reappeared, now in his true form. JellyfishMask passed out then, to which IkaMask then fought off ManticoreMask, along with OwlMask, SaberMask and FlamingoMask. Following the defeat of ManticoreMask; JellyfishMask returned back home with his son. The Coup of the Century Pt. 2: Chicago Rumble JellyfishMask made a cameo in the RP where he was seen hanging out with his son (IkaMask) and Akiko in Japan. A Smackdown of Expected Proportions JellyfishMask was seen hanging out at a beach along with his son, Akiko, CondorMask and MoleMask, where he was seen making burgers. However then the Alien Shamers arrived. JellyfishMask stood by and observed the battle, also surprised that there was a SquidMask around. He then cheered on his son as he continued to fight off the monsters. Abilities & Arsenal * Electrical Manipulation: JellyfishMask has control over electrical energy. * Venomous Stingers: JellyfishMask's most lethal ability; JellyfishMask's hands can deliver venomous stings that he can use to quickly kill/finish off his opponents with ease. * Electric Bolts: JellyfishMask can fire out powerful electric bolts from his hands at his opponents. * Tentacles: JellyfishMask can summon out large, stringy tentacles from his head and his back that he can use to grab, bind, constrict and shock his opponents. * Adept Swimmer: JellyfishMask is an excellent swimmer, being able to go faster than several submarines underwater. * Invisibility: JellyfishMask can turn invisible at will. When he does so, he will also become completely undetectable. * Intangibility: JellyfishMask can become intangible at will. * Levitation: ''' JellyfishMask can levitate. * '''Acceleration: JellyfishMask can rush at a super fast speeds, to the point of lightning quick level of speed. Weaknesses * Light Energy: JellyfishMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * Like MoleMask, JellyfishMask is based off of an Amazon, in this case Jellyfish Amazon/Nanaha Izumi from Kamer Rider Amazons. * He is the third Brotherhood of Nocturnes member to defect. The first were LeviathanMask and MoleMask. ** Similar to LeviathanMask, he is aquatic and was the father of another Nocturnes. * He does not seem to be aware that there was another SquidMask. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Becoming Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Electrokinetics Category:Nocturnes with Aquatic motifs Category:Nocturnes with Mollusk motifs